


Kapitán Amerika

by SallyPejr



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Jaromír Nohavica, Song Lyrics
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Podle písničky Pochod Marodů od Jaromíra Nohavici. Tímto se autorovi písničky omlouvám za prznění textu...





	

Rvačka v uličce a do zubů pěst pěst pěst,  
to nám to začíná a je teprv šest šest šest.  
Bolest v hrudním koši, no to je odměna  
za to, že zmlátit chci každého burana na na.

Měl jsem fajn sliznice, ale teď jsou na dranc dranc dranc.  
Mé oči i uši už ztratily glanc, glanc glanc.  
U srdce divný zvuk, co je to, nemám šajn,  
je to vlastně fuk, v Brooklynu žijem fajn, fajn, fajn.

Spálová horečka a častý kašel,  
tuberkulóza i tu bych našel,  
tlak mám já vysoký a křivá záda,  
potíže s nervama, to je paráda.

Jsem slabý na těle, ale silný na duchu!  
Jak dostat se k armádě, nemám potuchu.

Našel si mě vědec, že prej na pokus, kus, kus.  
Když ten se mnou skončil, byl ze mě kus, kus, kus.  
Mělo být séra dost i pro celou divizi,  
jenže teď maj jenom mě, cvičenou opici, ci, ci.

Zítra nás odvezou, to bude veselo, lo, lo,  
vojáci a Bucky spatří mé tělo, lo, lo.  
Jenže show je propadák a Bucky v zajetí,  
tak jsem ho zachránil, jak nemám ponětí, tí, tí.

Němčoury, nacisty, cizí vojáky,  
šílené vědce, ty mlátíme taky,  
Johanna Schmidta i Arnima Zolu,  
od hydry lidi pošlem do hrobu.

Jsem silný na těle a silný na duchu!  
Jak přistát s letadlem, nemám potuchu.

**Author's Note:**

> Výčet nemocí Steva Rogerse, když se hlásil k armádě, jsou: Astma, spála, revmatická horečka, zánět dutin, výtok z obou uší, nic moc zrak, chronické nebo časté nachlazení, vysoký krevní tlak, palpitace nebo bušení srdce, snadná unavitelnost, potíže se srdcem, blíže neurčené nervové potíže, společné bydlení/blízký kontakt s osobou s tuberkulózou, rodič nebo sourozenec s cukrovkou, rakovinou, mrtvicí nebo srdečním onemocněním. (Já osobně se divím, že ten kluk přežil pubertu.)
> 
> Takže z toho všeho, co jsem použila v písničce, nemám potvrzený jen ty křivý záda, ale nedivila bych se, kdyby mu našli skoliózu nebo něco podobného...


End file.
